Methods are known for making elongate weather strips of predetermined cross sectional shapes having resiliently compressible cores and tough abrasion resistant outer layers defining at least portions of their peripheries.
One such method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,980 wherein foam is shaped by heated rollers into longitudinal strips of predetermined cross sectional shapes, and those strips are then partially coated with materials that then provide tough abrasion resistant outer layers for the weather strips.
Another method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,565 wherein weather strips of predetermined cross sectional shapes are made by injecting foam into elongate channels lined with films that then provide tough outer layers for the weather strips.
While either method can probably produce weather strips that are suitable for many purposes, neither method is as simple or inexpensive as may be desired for producing such weather strips having simple cross sectional shapes.